


Animalistic Tendencies

by SerenitySparrow



Category: Elysium - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySparrow/pseuds/SerenitySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With jobs currently lacking, Kruger disgruntingly takes on the aggravating role of tour guide for a pompous, over-indulged Elysium snob. What he never expected was a woman who could hold her own in battle and against him and his boys.</p><p>Lanya has never set foot on Earth and has been fantasizing about taking a vacation there one day to observe everything in the natural. She's chagrined to have been placed into the security of three mercenaries, but is determined to show she can take care of herself just fine. Even in the midst of a deadly war that will challenge every fiber of her moral character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a bad habit of posting new stories when I'm nowhere near done with old ones, but I just can't help it. I have so many ideas! 
> 
> I can't deny that Kruger from Elysium is one of my favorite characters ever created, but a lot of it stems from the incredible way the actor portrayed him, so of course I had to write about him. Constructive criticism will always be welcome and if anyone ever wants to beta for me, as I have never had one and could probably use one, just PM me and let me know.
> 
> Now...on with the story!

Inhaling the soft fragrance of the roses surrounding her, Lanya Peterson leaned forward against the railing that separated her from the rest of the artificially created garden. In all of Elysium, this was her favorite spot to be. It was quiet; she wouldn't be bothered by the snobby, nosy neighbors who tried to pass themselves off as her friends -- as if they really knew what that word even meant -- and she could practice her target shooting in here without having to worry about anyone being able to hear her. Guns were illegal in the suburban areas of the world-in-the-sky arc that Lanya was a part of and if she were caught, the consequences wouldn't be pleasant.

Elysium was a man-made paradise with no crime, no disease, and absolutely no sense of fun or adventure to be seen anywhere and Lanya had been living here her entire life. Her parents had moved up here when she was three years old and when they had decided about five years ago to visit Earth again, they'd contracted a deadly viral disease from visiting Honduras and had died before they could make it back up to a medbay. Lanya, naturally, had inherited their beautiful two-story brick cobblestoned home and had lived her life mostly in seclusion since the day the will had been read.

Boredom had become an every day pain that Lanya was quickly growing tired of. She was fond of Elsyium -- of course, she had spent her entire life here, so naturally she was fond of the place she called home -- but she'd been dreaming of traveling down to Earth for some time now. Not to move there permanently, but to reside for a year or two. She wanted to travel the entirety of the globe, see some of the beautiful natural landmarks that not even the worst of global warming or human interference could destroy. She wanted to experience firsthand the wonders Earth could provide that the administrators of Elysium had refused to bring up to the space station, such as wild animals, swampy creeks, and theme parks that were still actually running.

She'd sent a request form in to the Secretary of Defense as she was the one who granted the permission slips to the rare Elysians who did actually request vacations to Earth, though a lot of them were rejected because Secretary Delacourt did not approve of Elysians risking the spread of infections up here in their precious little bubble world of bored perfection. The fact that all of the infections could be destroyed easily within a medbay didn't seem to matter to her.

Lanya sighed as she stared up at the blue and white globe above her as it spun around slowly. Two months...two fucking months she'd been waiting to hear back from Delacourt one way or the other. She was not a patient person by nature and she refused to wait any longer. She knew just who to contact to get in touch with Delacourt and she better have a damn good reason to have blown her off for so long.

* * * * *  
Delacourt was not happy when Lanya walked into her office the next day and she didn't pretend to be. Her lips were pulled down in a scowling frown of disapproval -- which, Lanya knew, was her trademark expression -- and her cold eyes stared into Lanya like laser beams.

"I cannot believe you are bothering me over a trivial matter such as going to Earth," Delacourt stated in that cold monotone voice of hers. "Why any sane Elysian would want to voluntarily travel to that desolate garbage can is beyond my understanding."

'Human emotion is beyond your understanding,' Lanya thought to herself, not stupid enough to say it to her face. If she did that, she may just be banished to Earth forever. Although she longed to visit every corner of the planet, she would never want to spend the rest of eternity in that filthy mud pit.

"Sometimes a person needs a break from their daily routine," Lanya said instead. "As luxurious as Elysium is, and as much as I love it, I'd like to take a visit to a new locale."

"Earth is hardly new," Delacourt replied, tone icy and disapproving.

"It would be new to me. I've spent my whole life on Elysium. I need a change of scenery and some better life experience than sitting around lazily having droids do all the menial tasks for me."

Delacourt snorted in disbelief. "You live in paradise and yet you find something to complain about. Here I thought no one could surprise me anymore."

"I'm going to be blunt, Miss Delacourt. I don't see what the problem is here. It's not like I'm asking you to go to Earth with me. Aren't we Elysians -- as the privileged wealthy -- allowed to indulge in our desires? Isn't that the whole point of this place?"

"The whole point of this place, Miss Peterson, as you so crudely put it, is to keep the wealthy safely protected from the scum that reside on Earth and to prevent the spread of diseases."

"You know, if you kept medbays in every region of Earth as you do up here, you wouldn't have to worry about diseases anymore. Perhaps the world would slowly improve and we would all be on an even keel."

Delacourt pursed her lips. "How long do you wish to be gone?"

"Six months to a year. I know precisely where I want to travel and I have my schedule completely mapped out."

"You'll need escorts. There are places on Earth you do not want to venture to alone."

"I am well aware of the great many dangers I face by simply stepping foot on the planet, but I assure you I am more than capable of taking care of myself in any crisis that should arise."

Delacourt wouldn't hear of her going alone, however. "I must insist that you accept the aid of the escorts I offer or I shall refuse your passage to Earth."

Lanya's eyes narrowed into thin points and she had to forcibly bite down on her tongue to keep from spewing out the nasty retort that bubbled up in her throat. Secretary Delacourt thought she was so much better than everyone else -- on both Elysium and the earth -- and it grated rawly on Lanya's nerves. One day somebody would usurp this bitch and Lanya dearly hoped she would be there for it.

"All right," Lanya agreed, quite reluctantly; but whatever it took to get to Earth.

She didn't at all trust the smile that briefly pulled up the corners of Delacourt's lips.

* * * * *  
The day Lanya was to travel to Earth finally arrived about two weeks later. She had no actual proof to go with her speculations, but she did suspect that Delacourt had been putting off her trip for as long as possible deliberately. No matter; the day had arrived and that was what was important here.

Lanya tapped her foot impatiently, glancing down at her watch as a self-made breeze wafted through her hair. Her 'escorts' were supposed to have arrived fifteen minutes before and yet there was still no sign of them. Perhaps they'd gotten caught up with some signal jam on their Raven ship from earth or forgot what time they were supposed to pick her up. Or, perhaps, Delacourt had spitefully cancelled the trip without bothering to tell her.

Deciding to give Delacourt the benefit of the doubt -- for the next fifteen minutes at least -- Lanya walked back into her house to prepare herself a small snack before she left. Five minutes slipped by as Lanya busily prepared a sandwich with chips and potato salad. While she was in the process of scooping some potato salad into a sky-blue ceramic bowl, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end.

Pushing her plate to the back of the stove, Lanya quietly pulled open the drawer next to the fridge and slipped her hand inside to unlock the hidden cubby hole under the oak bottom, pulling out a small deadly blade she'd bought on the black market; even Elysium wasn't immune to the black market. At the sound of heavy boots pounding the pavement of her back patio followed by heavy cursing, Lanya pressed herself against the wall and slid along it silently until she reached the sliding glass door.

She waited silently, listening to the three gruff men outside murmur in low voices before one of them decided to just slide the door open and step inside. Lanya leapt out at the bearded man, catching him by surprise, and shoved him against the wall where she'd just stood, knife pressed deeply into his throat.

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded, gray eyes flashing with fury at the audacity of these heathens to enter her home.

To her utter annoyance, the man began to laugh. She could see no reason, of course, for him to feel intimidated given that he was much bigger than her in both height and build and he was clearly a mercenary of sorts, but the way he laughed -- like he was fucking better than her -- seriously pissed her off. What was a mercenary doing barging into her house anyway? Or doing on Elysium in the first place?

"Stop laughing or I'll..."

The man stopped laughing, but his grin remained plastered in place, pure black eyes filled with amusement. "You'll what, bokkie? Slit my throat?" His eyes laughed as they took in her small, slim frame. "A girl like you don't have that in her."

Sneering, Lanya pressed the blade deeper into his throat, drawing a few drops of blood. "Don't underestimate me."

"Girlie, all you're doing is giving me a fokken boner."

Quirking her brow, Lanya glanced down. Indeed there was a rather sizable bulge in his fatigue pants. "Want me to take care of that for you?" she asked, waving the blade back and forth in front of his face.

"Not if you want to live," he growled, hand coming up finally to grip her wrist and still it. "I take it from all this knife-pointing that you're the lovely young owner of this house?"

"Well, duh. So who the hell are you?"

"Your escorts, girlie. Didn't Delacourt tell you we were comin'?"

Lanya stepped back as far as she could with him gripping her wrist, mouth agape. "'You're' my escorts? She sent mercenaries to escort me around Earth?!" Thinking back on the day Delacourt had reluctantly agreed with a small smirk, Lanya shook her head with a humorless laugh and then stepped away from the mercenary. "That bitch. I knew she was up to something. She has got one sick sense of humor."

Lanya looked up at the man again. "I'm Lanya; what's your name then?"

"Quite a rude way to introduce yerself, galiefde." The man straightened away from the wall and puffed his chest out with pride. "Name's Kruger; I'll be here to see to any needs you may possibly have on this journey." His eyes trailed lecherously over her body. "Any needs at all."

Ignoring Kruger's leer, Lanya intentionally moved away from him to head back to the kitchen. "I have a snack I want to finish and then I'll be ready to go. You and your boys wait outside for me and try not to cause too much damage."

Kruger scowled at the back of her head. "You ain't our boss here, girlie. You listen to us."

Lanya didn't bother looking back at him when she responded. "I'll only listen to you if and when it's a matter of life and death. You're not my boss either; you're my escorts."

"I'm bigger, stronger, and meaner," Kruger growled, following Lanya into the kitchen, completely unconcerned about his dirty boots leaving a trail of leaves and other assorted gunk in his wake over her clean Berber carpet. "You'll do what the fok I say when I fokken say to do it."

Swallowing down her chunk of sandwich, Lanya turned to face him. "You're in for a hell of a headache then, Kruger," she informed him. "I only follow my own rules; no one else's."

Kruger's cheeks stretched into a wide grin. "Same here, galiefde." He leaned back on his heels and allowed his gaze to travel over her once more. "This may be one of the most boring, but interesting, missions I've ever undertaken. Hurry the fok up so we can get on our way."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interaction scene on board the Raven as they fly to Earth.

Lanya was introduced to Crowe and Drake the instant they stepped onto the Raven. Both other men were quick to start with the lewd comments, miming thrusting motions whenever Lanya bent over for any reason. She pretended not to hear them and chose to ignore their lascivious leers whenever she walked past them. Men would be men, after all, especially these sorts of men.

She took a seat on the port side of the ship and strapped herself in, slightly chagrined when Kruger chose a seat directly across from her. Drake sat at the far end of her row and Crowe was piloting the ship to Earth.

Gripping the arms of her seat tightly enough to whiten her knuckles, Lanya tried not to let her apprehension show as the Raven slowly lifted from the ground. She'd only ever traveled on the station's air cars; she'd never been on any sort of flying vehicle, so she wasn't quite sure what to expect or if she should be afraid or not.

"Don't worry, galiefde," Kruger spoke up from the seat across her. "Crowe's damn good at what he does." His eyes drifted over her body and he pointedly licked his lips. "So am I."

Lanya shifted uncomfortably as Kruger continued to stare at the apex of her legs and lick his lips. To divert his attention, she came back with, "Yeah. I bet you are very good at premature ejaculation."

There was a brief silence before Drake burst out laughing, ignoring the heated scowl Kruger sent him. "Oh, I can go for hours at a time, baby," Kruger shot back. "I can show you as soon as we land."

Lanya smirked. "You mean you don't have the stamina or the balance to go at it right here and now?"

Eyes narrowing, Kruger unclasped his seatbelt and stood to his feet, though it took a couple of attempts as the ship rocked quite jerkily every few seconds. His eyes were full of mischievous amusement as Lanya sank deeper into her seat at his approach.

"Looks like you're all talk, galiefde," Kruger chuckled, stopping just a few inches in front of her.

Lanya glared up at him even as a small smile pulled at her lips. "For now I am. Who's to say what I'll do in the next many months when I get bored."

Returning her grin with one of his own, Kruger walked back to his own seat and buckled himself in again. "I have every fokken confidence it will take less than that to have my cock buried between your sweet thighs."

"I'll wager it takes at least a month." Kruger's grin widened.

"And I'll bet it takes less than a week."

Drake cleared his throat. "Can I get in on this bet? I could really use the extra money."

"Depends on which side you're wagering on," Kruger replied with an amused smile.

"Yours, of course, baas. No woman can resist your charms for very long."

"Smart man."

"Foolish man," Lanya counteracted. "Men are distinctly known for their aroused libido and their impatience."

"You obviously don't know Kruger very well. He can go for months at a time."

"Ooh," Lanya murmured sarcastically. "How ever does he do it?" She shook her head with a laugh. "I can go for years at a time. In fact, I have. I haven't had sex in nearly three years."

"Well, then that's just another point in my favor that you'll be giving in to me before the week's up."

"Narcissistic assholes turn me off."

"I can use my tongue to do all manner of things to turn you on."

Lanya barely suppressed a shudder at that sensual promise she could hear in his voice and determinedly turned her attention to critiquing the interior of the vessel transporting her to Earth. It was in shoddy condition -- knobs hanging off certain wall partitions, scratch marks along nearly every flat surface, undoubtedly made from the point of a sword -- but its engine appeared to be in a fine enough working order. So long as the ship was able to get her around Earth safely, Lanya wasn't going to make any comments that could be construed as obnoxious. The last thing she needed was for these...heathens...to have a reason to attack her. She'd be able to hold her own for awhile, but not with three bulky men to one smaller woman.

As they left Elysium airspace, Kruger once more engaged her in conversation. "What made you choose Earth for your vacation?"

There was surprisingly no censure in his question, just simple curiosity. Lanya snorted in response. "Where was I going to go on Elysium that I hadn't already been and that was a natural landmark instead of one artificially created?"

"Sick of all the lovely perfection around you?" He sneered, showing just what his thoughts about the people who resided on the torus were.

"Too much 'perfection' is just fucking boring," Lanya shot back. "While I appreciate the lack of disease-riddled prostitutes and men like you, I also can't stand the uptight, judgmental pricks who think they know what's good for the whole of humanity. I mean...they don't even have shooting ranges here! And they're just so at ease thinking everyone just agrees with their way of thinking. That no one would ever disagree or even that no one could possibly dislike them. And just because of the lack of violence... They're too comfortable with the security around here, the safety. They take it all for granted. Do they think just because this world is better in climate and riches than that of Earth that no person up here has any homicidal tendencies?"

Kruger stared thoughtfully at her as she breathed heavily at the end of her tirade. "Are you saying you have homicidal tendencies?"

"Of course not. Well, not serious ones, at any rate. When I found out Delacourt sent mercenaries to my house, I admit I considered shedding some of her blood."

Kruger threw his head back and laughed. "To be fair, bokkie, who in their right mind hasn't considered shedding some of that frigid bitch's blood?"

Lanya's posture relaxed slightly and she smiled. "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who hates her."

"Of course not. You think I like following fokken orders? Especially a woman's? Fuck no. But I have no choice. I gave myself over to the dark side a long time ago and unfortunately, Miss Delacourt and people of her ilk were a part of the deal."

"When did you give yourself over? You said it was a long time ago. When?"

"Over a century. Before even your grandparents were conceived."

Lanya leaned forward in eager anticipation. "Really? I thought I detected an old-worldness about you. What was it like? I've seen videos and pictures, but I have only my imagination to picture just how much...better it had to have been."

"Earth was a hell of a lot better than now, that's for fokken sure. The oceans weren't dried out, exotic animals weren't extinct, the air wasn't a dismal garbage can, and the cuiters were a lot cleaner. There were still plenty of wars, which is probably how the air ended up so polluted."

Lanya looked incredulous. "The air ended up polluted because of dead bodies and gunfire? I believe Earth ended up polluted due to pollution itself and gasoline fumes in the air and global warming."

Kruger waved off her statement. "Either fokken way, it still ended up polluted. In a lot of areas, breathing the air is like inhaling a toilet full of shit."

"Wonderful imagery; thanks."

"Tellin' it like it is."

"But I know there are still a few places left un-intoxicated. The rainforests of Brazil, for instance."

"Oh yes. Sometimes I forget about those. I don't travel there often as there aren't often any marks that need executing in that area of the world."

"Do all the orders to kill come from Delacourt herself? Because I know President Patel personally and I know he's never approved of having mercenaries working for the CCB."

"How personal is your relationship with the president? Could probably have Miss Delacourt removed if you're boinking the man."

Lanya pulled a face at just the idea of being intimate with Patel, causing Kruger to laugh outright. "Firstly, I would never in this lifetime sleep with a married man. Also, I would never sleep with Patel. Period."

"A woman with good taste."

"You don't know anything about my tastes."

"I know that if you wouldn't sleep with Patel, you have better fokken sense than 60% of Elysian women. I've seen with my own two eyes many a woman go into his chambers with the intent of gaining some kind of control over the whole fokken grootwiel."

"So have I. They always emerge disappointed. And still have no control over the torus."

Kruger choked on saliva as he nearly cracked his ribs with the force of his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about the dialogue. It's never been my strong suit when writing. Hope it came off believably, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything is too out of the realm of possibility, or has any ideas they would like me to add later in the story, let me know. I would love to incorporate others' ideas and would, of course, give them the credit due them.


End file.
